Hanna's Hand On His Fanny
by Pandora's Library
Summary: Check out new profile for custom library concept. The mystery is solved,but Lucas's explanation leaves Hanna seeing red. Warning: Spanking of a teenager by teen friends for punishment. Don't Like don't read. flames will be reported. Joint effort with my co-author Theatre Of The Mind. Read and review for clue sent to you.


Hannah Takes A Hand to Lucas's Fanny

**A Sure Thing!**

This story is about Pretty Little Liars and I do not own or any of the characters in the TV show. I write for fun and receive no money.

Warning: This story is about the spanking of an eighteen year old as a discipline.

The door opened and the moment of truth arrived. The gambling activities he had engaged in had led Lucas to Hanna and her boyfriend Caleb's retribution.

She spoke with a voice that brooked not discussion and walked to the front of the bedroom. I climbed up into the wood floor of the semi bedroom and when I was inside she shut the door just as Caleb cut on a light. I watched Hanna's ass encased in a tight visible panty lined short orange, coral dress as she made way over to her awaiting boyfriend in her bedroom.

"I want you know that I didn't appreciate you going behind our backs and gambling the way the money in the college fund."

"It was a sure thing!" Lucas exclaimed to Hanna and Caleb.

"Besides this instance you are a nice guy, but this is stealing and Caleb and I must deal with it. We are all eighteen now and your naughty gambling habit is inexcusable."

"Hanna what are you talking about? I did not steal yours and Caleb's money. Where did you get that idea?" Lucas asked.

"The three thousand dollars you now tell us you gambled on a basketball tournament." Caleb angrily interjected his feelings on the matter.

"I told you I was not just gambling I used math equations and probabilities to place the bets on the right teams." Lucas insisted.

"So as you see it you borrowed the college fund money and bet your ass on a math simulation. Does that cover it Lucas?"

"Hanna you do not understand I used my aptitudes to project the winners using probabilities."

"Well I can tell you the probability of getting your ass busted is a sure bet, Lucas." Hanna predicted.

"Don't bother denying it you naughty boy. You chose to steal and gamble our money and that is the bottom line. Take some responsibility for your actions."

"Okay, but it was not my fault there were game upsets I couldn't have possibly predicted."

Instead of debating my logical explanation Hanna took charge. Caleb just stood there and smiled at my growing discomfort.

"Here are your choices, either you let Caleb and myself spank your bottom until it looks like a red and purple tinted art work or I can phone the police and they can put you're sorry gambling ass in jail.

Hanna told Lucas to have a seat across from Hanna and Caleb who sat down.

Lucas could not help to see Hanna's panty crotch sharing with him she was wearing white panties. The spanker in Lucas fantasized secretly about turning Hanna over his lap for a hard spanking for her unladylike sitting and visible panty lines which made his penis throbbed, harden and lengthen standing erect to his dismay and Hanna and Caleb's amusement.

Lucas was jolted out of his fantasy by the stern voice of Hanna and laughs of Caleb. He was definitely enjoying my discomfort that was for sure!

"Lucas, Pull down your pants and underwear and put my panties on." Hanna said as she pulled a pair of pink lace bordered panties out of her top dresser drawer come lie across Caleb's lap young man," Hanna ordered.

Caleb mused and said, "on second thought I will address you as panty boy as you have those pretty feminine pale pink panties on your cute ass."

Lucas undressed and pulled on the surprisingly silky feeling pink eyelet lace panties, admitting to himself how they hugged his bottom and created a stir in his feminine panties.

Lucas accepting his gambling punishment fate bent over Hanna's smirking boyfriend's lap.

"I have plans for your bottom while my boyfriend turns your bottom into a blazing sunset artwork."

"Yes ma'am," I responded accepting my discipline and first adult spanking was going to come at the hands of her boyfriend."

"Caleb but you can pull his panties down if you like."

Hanna satisfied Caleb had the right idea on the way she wanted me to be spanked, nodded and left the bedroom with me at the sadistic whim of what I knew to be her boyfriend. Caleb wasted no time pulling down my pink lacy panties, baring the surface he intended to damage before his girlfriend came back to finish the job with the wooden hairbrush she was buying at Rosewood's Department Store.

Lucas's felt a cool rush of air tingle his bottom hairs on his bare ass. He felt the Caleb's hand on his thigh and then there was a stinging over the surface of his still baby-fat bottom,

**Spank! **

Caleb's palm met his stretched ass cheeks. A barrage of hard spanks followed it and he was surprised that the pretty female waitress was able to spank him so hard. Searing heat was building in his bare ass as Hanna now spanked him unmercifully.

SPANK! WHACK! CRACK! , SPANK!

His calloused wood -working large hand met my quivering lightly hairy cheeks. Hanna commented to the both of us,

"Your spanked bottom now matches the pink of the color of your panties, You Bad Panty boy".

As Hanna looked at his rapidly reddening spanked bottom, she commented.

"Okay boys have at it he is coloring up nicely, just brighten up his ass with some more spanks and I will be back in a few minutes."

"Hanna you can't leave me alone with Caleb You Can't Trust Him" Lucas yelled.

"Sure, 'Mr. Sure Thing' no one is missing you since you disappeared on the lake while you take your justified punishment." Hanna sided with Caleb.

Spank! Whack! Crack! , Spank! Pop! Splat!, Crack! Spank!

Spank! Whack! Crack! , Spank! Pop! Splat!, Crack! Spank!

Spank! Whack! Crack! Spank! Pop! Splat! Crack! Spank!

Lucas noticed something different about these spanks. They were twice as hard and burned intolerably.

_**SPANK! WHACK! CRACK! , SPANK! SPANK! WHACK!, CRACK! , SPANK!**_

The pain became unmanageable and he began to shed tears and even cry!

SPANK! WHACK! CRACK! SPANK! WHACK! CRACK! SPANK!

Caleb was enjoying immensely that he had made Lucas cry and I wondered if the hard spanks to both cheeks I could see more a bright red with blisters forming in the mirror which hung on the opposite bedroom wall.

This added a hardcore touch to Caleb's jeans. This was a workman's belt he told me. I watched as he reached for his waist and I heard a snap, thinking he was unsnapping his pants to pull his jeans down I could not help to sneak a peak, but the snap was to remove his brass belt buckle.

Lucas looked back up at his punisher and saw a mischievous smile on Caleb's face as he unbuckled his belt and pulled it rapidly through his belt loops.

"Time to pay up, Lucas."

Caleb liked seeing Lucas's red ass trembling like a rabbit as the realization of what had to be described as a 'terror belt. Yes sir, this was the kind of belt you most likely would see an over the road trucker wearing and boy was it intimidating.

"Ah Lucas you have a fine eye, That is quality, full grain leather with saddle stitching craftsmanship.

**SPANK!**

"Yes sir"

Don't you just love the smell of fine leather, panty boy?"

**SPANK!**

"and its heavy, but I'll let you find out what that means when I pop it hard off your sissy ass." Caleb predicted.

End of Chapter One:

Please R&R, fave and there will be additions to read.


End file.
